shrockletodds_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrockle Todd
"In the wake of this horrible tragedy, I feel obliged to state publicly that Shrockletodd's Enterprises '''does not' and has never condoned public flogging of suspected mimes."'' - Shrockle Todd the day after a man tied up several mimes and flogged them to death. Shrockle Todd was the cycloptic CEO of mega-corporation Shrockletodd's Enterprises from 1980-2001. He is most known for his devilishly handsome looks and adept public-speaking skill. Early Life Shawn Todd Floomboose was born on May 12th, 1961, in Boston Massachusetts. He was born into a middle-class family of 4, which included his father, Jerry Floom, who worked in his grocery store, Elaine Boose, who worked as a megaprostitute, and his two-year-old brother, Mimey, In 1964, there was a new addition to the Floomboose family, and Lisa was born. From a young age, Shawn and his brother fought constantly. But other than that, the Floomboose family was the perfect American family. However, in 1979, tragedy struck. Mimey, at the age of 20, raped his 15 year old sister, Lisa. The next day, Lisa mysteriously committed suicide by hanging. The family was absolutely devas tated, and to add on to that trauma, Jerry Floom was diagnosed with terminal anus cancer, and was given months to live. Around this time, Elaine Boose disappeared to California. In 1980, Jerry Floom, on his death bed, handed a crumpled up napkin with beer stains on it to his two sons. It was his will. Shawn was to be given the ownership of the Floomboose Market, and Mimey was to be given the ownership of Jerry Floom's Beanie & Clown-Shoe Emporium for Husky Boys, along with his father's failing news station, Quaky News, which was run over a pirate radio station with a range of two square blocks of South Boston. Mimey, furious, stormed out of the hospital room, drove home to gather his things, and moved to Philadelphia. Shawn, still by his father's side, vowed to continue his business as his father took his dying breaths. Business Growth After 1980, Shawn grew the store vastly, and summoned up the funds to move to New York City, for unknown reasons. Profits boomed, and he hired many new additions, most notably including Michael Kenobus and Quinn Saquiegon. By 1984, his business, which he renamed Shrockletodd's Enterprises, was a household name, and stocks were up significantly. Meanwhile, Mimey renamed his business to Mimey's Beanies Incorporated, which also grew huge. Quaky News also became in the top 100 viewed television channels and top 150 listened radio stations, reporting on all the gay trash that was happening with a mime-themed twist. Child In 1985, Shrockle Todd discovered that he had a son as a result of him fornicating with an inflatable pool tube in a public pool. He saw his son, who mysteriously already looked like he was 30 years old on the street. He promptly kidnapped him in his basement. The kid, who Shrockle Todd named Patrick, developed Stockholm Syndrome, and a father-son connection was formed. And when he turned 16, he was hired into Shrockletodd's Enterprises by his father. The Day of Diabetes On September 12th, 2001, Dominic "The Pepperoni" Doppaloppa-ding-dong Buritto the Second suplexed a jet into the Shrockletodd's HQ In New York City. Luckily, Shawn and most of the high-level members of Shrockletodd's Enterprises were not in the building at the time. Shawn was devastated, however, and he blamed the attack on Mimey. Mimey's Beanies Inc. denied any connection with the attack, and they really did have nothing to do with it. It was just the result of Dominic being high on crystal pepsi. However, Shawn still declared war on Mimey's Beanies Inc. The mangled remains of the HQ amalgamated into Trup Towere. Shrepublican Party Shortly after, Shawn became associated with the Shrepublican political party, and was going to run in 2004 against Farquaadicrat candidate, Evan Cobbs. However, he didnt live to see the day. Assassination On October 11th, 2001, just one month after The Day of Diabetes, Mimey, wearing his signature boxing gloves, stormed into Shawn's new workspace in Orlando, Florida, and beat the living donkeybrains out of him. Mimey was, after all, a professional boxer. Patrick, looking on in awe, was powerless to stop his uncle Mimey. He was too strong. Shawn, in critical condition, died minutes after Mimey left the building. Shawn left Patrick with his company, and every single thing he owned. He also told him to stop Mimey and his vile beanie company, and thus, Patrick was the new CEO of Shrockletodd's Enterprises.